sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
TP Progress
This page is for the use of coordinating Tiny Plots (TPs) across the game as a whole. It is intended to be a "scrap sheet" upon which to document the ongoing progress of a TP, while also serving as a resource point for players who want to get involved. Be encouraged to use this page as such a resource when presenting your faction with TP involvement. = How to use this page = Each Tiny Plot should have its own section under the Current Tiny Plots section below. (For help on editing pages, click .) Updates should go in bullet-point format there-in. Every time notable developments take place, they should be added to this page. When the Tiny Plot has come to its conclusion, a new page under the Events, Conflicts, or Battles categories should be made, and the scrap sheet below erased. It is a generally understood concept on any MU* that what you know OOC (Out Of Character) should not affect what your character knows IC (In Character). By using this page, you will most likely learn OOC stuff that you wouldn't know IC, so use this page maturely. = Current Tiny Plots = The War at Dac :Information on the Imperial operation, see Operation Squid Lake. See the Talk Page for contribution guidelines. :Historical article on the civil war itself, see Dacan Civil War. See the Talk Page for contribution guidelines. * 01.01 Wrista and Twila attempt to infiltrate the Domed City of Aquarius. ISB was tipped off to the presence of two Twi'leks, and spring a trap. Wrista escapes, but Twila is captured and taken to Aquarius. * 01.04 Twila is imprisoned in a submersible dock in Aquarius. Korynn tries to execute her, but she gets away. She's chased through the complex and discovers the comm room, where she embeds a message along with the Empire's encryption recycle codes. The message is later triggered to release, delivering the codes to NRI. Twila is captured again, and Korynn murders her. * 01.22 Alistair Al’Dira wins the election, but celebrations are short with the victory coming on the hells of the QSP’s announcement. The news came as a shock to the brand new Senator, who built part of his platform on the idea that he would attempt talks with the QSP in hopes of regaining their faith. Senator Al'Dira now says his immediate response is to work to get all New Republic citizens to safety given the QSP's threat of murder on sight. * 01.26 The Empire moves in Task Force Inquisitor. In the ensuing fight, the capital ships are able to deliver the Stormtrooper Legion along with the fighters, bombers, corvettes and frigates of the force planetside. The landing forces level buildings in Morjanssik, creating a staging area. The capital ships of the Force pull back to the edge of the system, creating a skirmish line. * 01.27 In an engagement between 2 Lancer class frigates and Rogue Squadron the Empire unleashes its newest weapon, the TIE Avenger. One of the flights is piloted by the Warlord Vassily Korolov himself, with Marshal Krieg Inrokana backing him up. Ghost, Dagger, and Falcon squadrons move to respond, but are too late - Rogue Squadron is decimated. With their objectives complete, the Imperial force makes for hyperspace. * 01.27 Leia delivers a public address in response to the recent Imperial announcement. * 01.30 Korynn invites an IGN repoter to Morjanssik for an exclusive interview. There he rebuts Leia’s recent address. * 01.31 Leia follows with an almost immediate rebuttle. But this one Korynn pointedly ignores – defending himself would be a sign of weakness. * 01.31 Ansforth (TK-4461) reports preparations to strike Foamwander, an industrial capital of Dac. The Final Push OOC Start date on 14 March 2008; actual IC date to be released at the completion of the scene in mid-April 2008 All dates are for OOC use only * 03.14 Opening scene is released. Opening Scene Log * 3.16 Liza Molokai engages in life or death combat. Liza Comabt Part I * 3.21 Rasi engages with the Audacity. Rasi Comabt Part I Category:Out-of-universe articles